


Cravings

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Mild Language, Multi, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Reader is Pregnant and Craving something and Poor Sam/Jared or Dean/Jensen whichever you want has to deal with a pregnant hormonal reader who wants something that’s not around.





	Cravings

Hunters lead short hard lives. It was a well known fact, yet here you were, nine months pregnant not able to see your shoes and you were on your way to do a simple interview. That was all that Sam would let you do, and even that he had a hard time agreeing to-well he argued until you grabbed his shirt and growled that if you had to sit for another minute in the hooker magnet motel room that someone was going to bleed-he agreed quickly after that.

He did ask rather nicely though if he or Dean could go with you, just in case. You glared and agreed that Dean could go because he wasn’t the one who knocked you up. So that was how you came to be sitting in the driver’s seat of the Impala, while Dean sat nervously next to you. He had learned his lesson not to piss you off, when he said that he should drive because of your delicate condition- he was now currently fearing for his life.

“Dean! Are you listening to me?!” you practically shouted.

“Wh-Huh? Yeah of course!” Dean chuckled. Actually he was thinking of how hurt he would get if he threw himself out of the moving car, because let’s face it you were super scary right now.

“Okay, so what did I say?”

“Umm,” he started to say.

You blew out a shaky breath and tears filled your eyes as you spoke, “I was saying that maybe after the interview we could find a Checkers. I really, really want their french fries.”

He nodded and sent a text to Sammy telling him to find the closest restaurant, anything that would make you stop crying.

***Dude, find a Checkers Restaurant, now! Y/N wants fries***

Dean’s knee was bouncing nervously, as he waited to hear back from his brother. He couldn’t take much more sniffling coming from you or he was going to cry and dammit he didn’t do ‘chick flick’ moments. Just as you were pulling up in front of the gas station where the first victim was found his text alert sounded.

**SAM: *We have a problem…Checkers are only in southern states***

**DEAN: *WHAT***

**SAM: *Closest one is in Delaware***

**DEAN: *But, but we’re in PA, Sam!***

**SAM: *Flip you for who tells her***

**DEAN: *No friggin’ way!***

You got out of the car, and rubbed a hand to your lower back, you leaned down into the window to glare at Dean. “Excuse me, your highness but would you like to join me or do I have to do everything?”

Dean bit his tongue, rolled his eyes and muttered, “I think we need to make sure Charlie can deliver a baby that is half human, half pure evil.”

“What?!” you snapped.

“N-nothing!” Dean stammered and got out of the car. The sooner this hunt was over and his niece or nephew was born, the better.

The interview went well and both Dean and you figured out that the vamp was actually the moron who worked in the gas station. It was decided that after dark, Dean or Sam would come back and take care of it.

You let Dean drive back, because truthfully you barely fit behind the steering wheel and you were so tired. You closed your eyes for just a minute, your hands rubbing your belly gently. Dean looked over and smiled at how peaceful you looked. He took his phone out and called Sam speaking in a whisper, “We’re about to pull in and she’s asleep, I don’t have the heart to wake her.”

“I’ll get her,” Sam answered, quickly ending the call and heading out to the parking lot. He smiled softly as the Impala pulled into the parking spot and he saw your head tilted to the side, mouth open and your hands over the baby bump, protecting the new life even in sleep. His heart swelled even more with love, when he saw one of your hands jump from the nudge inside of you.

He opened the door quietly and bent down to scoop you up in his arms. Sam whispered, “Shh, it’s okay babe, I’ve got you.”

Dean opened the door and Sam walked in first and laid you gently on the bed. He walked back outside so that their talking wouldn’t disturb you, leaving the door open in case you needed anything. Both men decided that they would leave town at dusk to take care of the vamp and then they could head straight to Delaware to get you the fires you so desperately wanted. Even though your mood swings were brutal and scared the hell out of both of them, neither of them could deny you anything, especially when you cried.

It was decided that Dean would go back and keep an eye on the gas station attendant, while Sam would stay behind with you. He closed the door and gently climbed onto the bed, leaning down to kiss your bump, before he slid up next to you to watch you sleep.

____________________

You woke up feeling much better, even as the baby was beating on your bladder like a drum. You stretched and smiled softly at Sam, he must of laid down with you and fell asleep. You leaned closer to him and kissed him softly awake.

“Hey, baby,” he murmured in that sleepy sexed out voice that made you shiver. He wrapped his arms around you and rolled you so that you were on your back and started kissing his way from your ear to your mouth, loving the gentle sighs that passed your lips. He laid his hand on your stomach and just as he got to your mouth, the baby decided to kick Sam’s hand. He chuckled and said, “Someone else wants some attention from daddy,” he kissed you once and slid down to lay his head on your chest while he rubbed gentle circles on your stomach and talk to his unborn child.

Dean walked in, chuckling at the sight of Sam telling the baby that one day daddy and Uncle Dean would take him or her fishing. “Hate to break this up, but Pattinson was getting ready to lock up for the night. We need to get this show on the road so we can get mama some fries for the mini sasquatch.”

You rolled your eyes as Sam helped you sit up. “Let me change first. Are you both going out to gank the vamp and bringing dinner back here or…”

“Uh, yeah about that babe,” Sam said nervous again, not knowing which mood was about to make an appearance. “The place you want fries from. They are only located in southern states,” he stopped when he saw tears start to flow down your cheeks and he rubbed a hand over his mouth to cover the grin. “So we figured we would stop, gank the vamp and then drive straight to the first Checkers we can get to, okay?”

You nodded and smiled your eyes glassy from the tears. “I’m sorry guys, that I’ve been so hormonal. I know that I’ve been all over the place with emotions, I’ll try to be better in control.”

Both of the Winchesters shook their head at the same time and Dean managed to say, “Don’t worry about it, it’s gotta be tough being an incubator for Gigantor here,” he chucked his thumb towards Sam with a grin on his face.

“Bitch,” Sam replied with one of his signature ‘bitch face’ looks.

“Jerk. We’ll load the car up, you change and meet us outside, Y/N,” Dean said chuckling.

___________

Thankfully the trip to the gas station didn’t take long, they parked in a darkened corner of the lot and silently got their weapons ready. “Babe, please stay in the car,” Sam looked at you with his puppy dog eyes in full force.

“Can I at least stretch my legs. I promise not one part of my body will leave the car,” you asked innocently.

“I’m not telling her she can’t,” Dean muttered to Sam, “She’s scary!”

Sam nodded once, but made sure to hand you a machete just in case, the vamp slipped by them. Both boys headed off towards the darkened garage and  left you leaning against the car, enjoying being able to look up at the stars. They had been gone maybe ten minutes when you heard a scraping noise come from behind you. The hair on the back of your neck stood on end and you gripped the machete handle tighter. You heard a crash from inside the building and seconds later the sounds of footsteps beating a fast path towards the car, you turned to see the biggest vampire you had ever seen charging toward you.

Your heart started a mad pounding in your chest like a jackhammer, you heard Sam scream your name, heard Dean shouting for the bastard to stay away from you as they both raced to get to you before it did. Anger, red hot filled your whole body that this bloodsucking son of a bitch was going to try to hurt your baby.

You planted your legs so that your stance was more secure and raised one hand and made the “come on” motion. “Bring it, bloodsucker!” you shouted.

You moved the arm back holding the machete, your world tunneling down to two things, the overwhelming urge to protect the precious life inside you and the ugly ass vamp intent on eating you. A primal scream filled the air as your arm moved forward and connected with the thick meaty neck of the large man.

Sam swore in that moment that time stopped, when he heard you scream like that, his heart froze and then in the same instant he watched with great surprise as the vamp’s head suddenly went flying from it’s body and fell at your feet. His chest heaving as he finally made it to your side, he thought you had never looked more beautiful than you did in that moment. He looked over at Dean who was currently bent over at the waist gasping for breath and muttering “Son of a bitch” over and over again.

With a flick of your wrist the machete whipped through the air at your side cleaning the blade from the dripping blood.

“Can we go get french fries now,” you said with a sheepish grin.


End file.
